Perhatikan Aku Pirang!
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Drable gaje pair ErenAnnie silahkan review dan baca usul juga boleh hehehe .. *apa ini?* SEKUEL DARI YOU ARE MY GIRL


_**Perhatikan Aku Pirang!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shingeki No Kyoujin fanfiction by me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shingeki No Kyoujin by Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre : maybe RomKom *-***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : ErenxAnnie**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARN : gaje, banyak typo, alur masih amburadul, OOC nya banyak sekalee, keknya mirip drable atau ficlet deh -,- tapi gatau sih *plak* soalnya lumayan panjang.**_

 _ **INI SEKUEL DARI FANFIC YOU ARE MY GIRL ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan Eren menjalin hubungan dengan Annie. Dan sejak itu pula Annie malah makin PARAH cueknya. Tapi ga cuek-cuek amat sih *Maksud lu thor?* Annie masih mau gandengan tangan dari gerbang sekolah kekelas, dan masih mau membuatkan bento untuk Eren (Mikasa sempet jeles gegara adek semata wayangnya udah dibuatin bento sama pacar. Berasa kek suami istri aje). Tapi bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan Eren.

Dia mengira jika mereka berpacaran maka Annie akan sedikiiiiiittttttt perhatian padanya atau minimal ngobrollah. Lhaa ini pas makan siang bareng aja si Annie cuman diem aja kek orang bisu. Eren jadi stress , Eren prustasi, pengen rasanya minum obat sakit kepala pake kopi. *Mau mati nih anak*

Dan juga sejak ciuman itu, Eren tidak pernah lagi merasakan ciuman dibibir Annie. Entah karena si Annie nya males atau karena emang si Erennya yang mesum. Itu masih jadi misteri.

Karena rasa gelisah gundang gulindang yang dia rasakan akhirnya, Eren memutuskan untuk bercerita pada kakak perempuan yang _notabene_ temen Annie dan juga sesama perempuan.

.

.

"Wahhh Eren. Kukira kau bakal bahagia dengannya. Ternyata sama saja yaa seperti saat pacaran sama Hana." Kata Mikasa sambil memegang dagu mencoba berpikir.

Eren mendengus. "Entahlah mungkin peruntungan cintaku sangat buruk, Mikasa." Keluh Eren sambil meletakkan kepalanya keatas meja. Armin hanya terkikik.

"Kau coba saja dekati dia secara agresif,Eren." Armin melontarkan ide.

"Agresif maksudmu?" Eren mengernyit

"Heii Armin…." Mikasa mendelik garang kearah Armin dan disambut angkat bahu oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya mengusulkan apa yang kulihat di _shoujo manga_." Katanya pelan sambil tersenyum polos.

"Sejak kapan kau penggemar _shoujo manga_?" Eren sweatdrop. Armin hanya ber'hehehe' ria.

"Agresif maksudmu apa Armin kau belum menjelaskannya padaku lohh.." Eren manyun ga terima pertanyaan dia ga dijawab.

"Agresif itu seperti Jean." Mikasa menyahut datar.

"Jadi aku harus bermuka kuda seperti dia?" Eren teriak ga terima.

"BUKAN" Mikasa ikut teriak, ihhh pacarnya pan ganteng begete getoh. Masak di samain sama kuda sih. Mikasa mikir sambil monyong-monyong.

"Lalu?"

"Agresif itu mudah menyerang Eren. Secara harfiah Agresif itu seperti menerkam dengan tiba-tiba." Jelas Armin dengan seulas senyum *mengerikkan*

"Maaf Armin aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau jelaskan." Seru Eren geleng-geleng pelan. Otak dia yang berkapasitas setara dengan kapasitas laptop tidak mencukupi untuk menerima penjelasan dari Armin.

"Heii Armin penjelasan secara harfiahmu itu untuk agresif kasta binatang." Mikasa mengerjap imut.

"Ehh iya ya." Armin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sialan kalian ."

.

.

Saat ini Istirahat makan siang..

.

Semilir angin siang itu terasa sejuk dan menenangkan jiwa. Diatas atap sebuah sekolah terdapat dua manusia tengah melahap makanan yang ada dikotak makan masing-masing. Eren-nama salah satu manusia itu- melahap makanannya dalam hening. Pemuda beriris _emerald_ ini sesekali melirik sosok pirang disebelahnya yang dengan cuek makan sambil menghadap kearah lain.

Eren mendengus lesu. Sudah sebulan kejadian ini berlanjut, padahal heiii apa dia tidak menghargai usaha Author yang mati-matian membuat mereka jadian dengan mesra berkadar romantic tingkat tinggi di Chap 14 You Are My Girl.

Dasar Annie cewek gletser tingkat dewa krisna.

"Naa Erenn…" Sebuah suara menyeruak masuk ketelinga Eren. Pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap sosok pirang disampingnya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Kau tau kan hari ini hari jadian kita selama sebulan." Annie berujar datar, membuat Eren dengan kasar berdiri.

"Hooo… Kau baru tau, Annie?" Tanya Eren dengan nada sarkas.

"Hn."

"…."

.

Hanya ituu?

.

"GRAOORRRR…." Eren prustasi. Pengen rasanya dia loncat dari atap kebawah sambil teriak 'Annie ga peka lu dasar gletser bolot' tapi urung. Eren masih punya kemaluan (?) yang besar untuk melakukan hal gila semacam itu.

"Eren kau aneh." Annie berkomentar dengan tatapan mata sinis.

"Lebih aneh aku atau kamu sih , Ann…." Ucap Eren gemes.

"Kamu lah."

"Ya Kamu donk.."

"Udah jelas kamu ,kok."

"Au ah pokokny kamu.."

.

"….."

.

"…"

.

Thorr sini lu sini mau gue bantai *Eren senyum*

.

.

"Yaa maaf kalo aku lupa." Kata Annie sambil menggerai rambutnya yang mulai berantakan. Jemari letiknya dengan lihai menyisir helaian pirang itu yang dengan indahnya terkena hembusan angin.

Glek.. Eren nelen ludah.

.

.

" _Eren agresif seperti Jean itu, kau harus menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam hatimu dan menyerangnya secara langsung." Mikasa melepas syal berwarna merah yang tergantung dilehernya. Menampakkan sebuah lukisan berbentuk bibir merah merekah tercetak dileher jenjang nan putih Mikasa._

" _Heii Mikasa itu kenapa?" Eren melotot ga percaya._

" _Jean selalu menyerangku jika aku diam atau ngambek."_

" _Maksudmu menyerang itu apasih?"_

" _Dia menggigit leherku."_

 _Eren mematung._

.

.

"Tapi maaf ya, aku sedang sibuk jadi kita tidak akan merayakannya." Annie kembali menggulung rambutnya dan bangkit dari duduk.

.

Heii apa-apan itu?

Padahal kan Eren sudah sempat-sempatnya menghayal dia akan melahap leher Annie saat _dinner_ romantic Anniversari sebulan mereka.

Kenapa Annie begitu kejam sih?

Apa dia bertabur biji wijen?

Onde-onde donk?

.

Wajah Eren memerah menahan amarah.

"Heiii Pirang tunggu dulu.. " Annie menoleh.

"Apa? Dan Eren kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Kata Annie sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau egois ha?" Eren menatap Annie garang. Gadis pirang itu menelan ludah.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sebulan kau hanya diam tak bersuara. Tidak pernah ada kencan. Dan saat Anniversari sebulan kau seenaknya saja membatalkan rencanaku." Eren makin garang tatapan matanya. Annie kembali merinding.

"A-Aku.."

"SEKALI KALI PERHATIKAN AKU PIRANG!" Eren berteriak keras membuat Annie kalabakan dan akan segera ngacir kabur dari TKP. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat tangan kekar Eren menraik tubuh mungilnya untuk mendekat.

Wajah Annie memerah sempurna hingga ke-telinga. Melihat wajah tampan Eren sudah berada didepannya kurang dari 5 cm.

"Jawab aku.." Eren mengecilkan volume suaranya sambil menatap dalam mata gadis pujaannya yang berwarna biru.

"A-Aku … A-Aku.. i-itu.." Annie tergagap. Wajahnya memerah tak terkontrol bahkan jantungnya ikut bedebar hebat hingga dia mengira Eren bisa merasakan debar jantungnya.

Eren mengerjap sebentar. Heiii wajah Annie sangat manissssssss kalau seperri ini. Eren luluh.

Tangan kiri Eren merambat pelan kepunggung gadis mungil didepannya itu. Sementara tangan kanannya membelai surai pirang kesukaanya dengan lembut. Eren tersenyum. Sudaahh sangaaatt lamaaaa sekali kekasihnya ini tidak menampakkan wajah imut seperti itu didepannya. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali.

"Sekali-kali perhatikanlah aku kekasihmu ini, dasar pirang." Eren tersenyum lembut dan mencium bibir mungil nan merah bagai delima milik kekasihnya. Annie terkejut, dia mengerjap beberapa saat dan mulai ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati pagutan lembut bibir Eren yang seakan-akan membiusnya untuk terus berpagutan.

Eren mulai melumat pelan bibir Annie, dan Annie menanggapi positive kelakuan Eren. Dia berjinjit sedikit untuk menyamai tinggi Eren dan menekan punggung Eren agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Tangan Eren merayap menuju leher Annie dan mengelusnya pelan. Merasa geli Annie mengerang lemah. Eren melepas ciumannya dan menikmati wajah Annie yang tengah merah dan menunduk. Eren menyeringai.

Saatnya menyerang.

Dengan cepat tangan kanan Eren menggenggam kedua tangan Annie dan meletakkannya dibelakang.

"Heii Eren apa yang kau lakukan?" Annie bingung merasakan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Eren.

"Bukan apa-apa." Eren menyeringai dan segera melancarkan serangannya tepat dileher kanan Annie.

Cup!

Annie tersentak. Rasa hangat dan basah menyelimuti leher kanannya. Eren menghisap lembut kulit putih seputih _porseline_ Annie. Ternyata kulit seputih itu rasanya lebih manis daripada susu. Eren terus menghisap dan menjilat. Tak berapa lama dia melepaskan leher Annie.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Annie –dengan muka semerah tomat- memegangi lehernya.

"Aku hanya memberi tanda jika kau adalah milikku." Eren menyeringai.

"Hah?" Annie melihat bekas kemerahan dilehernya. "Heiii kalau nanti diliat orang bagaimana?" Annie bertanya bingung dan lemas.

"Bilang saja itu tanda dariku."

"Aku tidak mau. Itu memalukan."

"Jadi, kau menganggapku memalukan?"

"Iyaa.."

"ISSHHH.. KAU TIDAK BERPERASAAN YA."

"KAU YANG SEENAKNYA."

"SEKALI-KALI PERHATIKAN AKU PIRANG!"

.

.

 _ **End ***_ _dengan nistanya*_ **(Or TBC?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hallo disini Shizuka … ada yang kangen saya difandom ini? TwT *woyy elu cuman buat 1 cerita di nih fandom* .**_

 _ **Saya masih baru disini dan nubi mohon bantuannya yang udah tua *eh* T.T**_

 _ **Apakah cerita diatas jelek? Saya gatau dan pliss itu saya ketik pas Insomnia melanda TwT . Ohh iya kebetulan palentain (?) .. Ini hadiah Valentine dari saya buat EreAnnie Shipper yak walopun gaje^^**_

 _ **Kritik Saran ditunggu yaa mbak, bang, dek, kek,nek, bu, pak TwT**_

 _ **I loph yuh *plak***_

 _ **Silahkan Review fav dan follow ya ^^**_

 _ **Ntar saya kasih hadiah ciuman dehh ;) *GA SUDI* TwT *Pundung***_

 _ **Itu aja kali salamnya, Oh iya jangan lupa baca ff saya "YOU ARE MY GIRL" yaahh TwT btw disitu tulisannya abal, banyak keanehan, alur ancur, de el el. Jadi mohon pencerahannya ^^**_

 _ **Jaaa Tee hee *Shizuka***_


End file.
